


Over The Desk

by Darphrey4forevraftr



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 08:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19565389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darphrey4forevraftr/pseuds/Darphrey4forevraftr
Summary: Daring is so ignorant and Mr. Dumpty, his teacher,  hasn't met any student quite like him. In an attempt to make him less arrogant, while also teaching him a lesson, he plans on giving him his punishment over his desk.





	Over The Desk

Daring groaned, rolling his eyes, annoyed. He was slouched in his chair at the back of his class. Tall, muscular, and handsome, the twenty-year-old boy attracted quite the stares, both male and female. He, of course, wanted to know nothing from those males, or so he told himself. The young blonde would rather die than admit just how often his eyes strayed onto the strong, manly forms - or how much they affected him.

He considered himself quite the ladies man, strutting around campus like he owned the place. His arrogant and slightly cocky attitude was rewarded by heaps of young girls swooning over his looks and blonde locks. Not even the ridiculous amount of alcohol he inhaled could ruin his toned athletic form. It was exactly this attitude that had gotten him in trouble today. His constant cockiness, tardiness, and lack of attention in class had profoundly irritated his professor, Mr. Dumpty, and now he had to stay after class to talk to him.

He sighed deeply. It was a hot June afternoon, and the air was sweltering. His white shirt stuck to his skin with perspiration as he lustfully watched the ass of his fellow classmate, Cerise, in front of him as she got up, preparing her things, ready to leave. It was tight and toned - although not as toned as his, he figured with a smug grin. Daring was ridiculously proud of his body. He spent many hours in front of the mirror, admiring his soft skin and perfect shape. Most of his masturbation sessions took place in front of his mirror, in fact. Nothing turned him on more than the sight of his perfect body, trembling helplessly in the throes of pleasure. His dark blue eyes watched with vague disinterest of how Humphrey moved in front of the classroom, cleaning up his notes.

He considered him an attractive man, with yellow-creamed hair and a strict, sharp face. Daring's cheeks heated up slightly as he noticed just how tight the crotch of his pants seemed to be. The young jock had to swallow heavily, feeling his cock twitch slightly as his eyes becane fixated on his teacher’s pants. Damn, he really looked like he was packing! The young narcissist was rudely interrupted from his fantasies as the other students left the room, eager to get to lunch, leaving him alone with Mr. Dumpty. He took a moment to compose himself, assaulting his brain with images of rotten food and grandmothers in bikinis to dissuade his erection. As he managed to dwindle it down, Daring got up, sauntering to the front of the room. His every movement exuded arrogance as he slouched in front of his teacher, arms crossed to display his annoyance.

“Ah, yes, Daring.” Daring felt his cheeks turn pink. This was exactly why he hated Mr. Dumpty so much. Whenever he spoke, it was almost with this subtle, depreciating and condescending tone. It made him feel as if he was nothing but a naughty little boy, and he hated the older man for it. Especially because it almost made Daring want to try harder, to be better, just to please him. “Whatever am I going to do with you? Always late, never doing your work! Aren’t you ashamed of yourself?” The teacher was looking at him over his glasses, his eyes intense as always. His voice was almost mocking. Daring scoffed, rolling his eyes and pushing his bangs back. “Whatever.”

Humphrey clicked his teeth disapprovingly, shaking his head softly. “No, I’m afraid that this simply won’t do. In fact, I had it in mind to fail you for your lack of class participation.” Now that got Daring’s attention. If he failed this class, his average wouldn’t be high enough for him to stay on the bookball team. His popularity would disappear in a puff of smoke, and without his bookball playing, he would rapidly lose his scholarship. His eyes widened as he realized he’d most likely have to drop out, even move back in with his parents! Judging by the look on his teacher’s face, he knew exactly how royally screwed Daring would be if he did this. He was smirking widely, face both sadistic and smug at the same time. “N-No, sir, please, I’ll work harder! You don’t have to do that, really. I’ll come to class, I promise.” He chuckled smugly, a sound that made the handsome student’s stomach coil in fear. His teacher leaned back on his desk, watching him with obvious amusement. “Now, I could be swayed to change my mind...but you’d have to accept a different kind of disciplinary measure.” Daring was nodding his head before he realized exactly what his teacher had said. He’d probably make him do an extra project or something. No big deal, anything was better than having to lose his spot on the team!

Mr. Dumpty grinned amusedly. “Bend over the desk.” He flinched, eyes widening, looking at his teacher confused. Surely he’d heard him wrong, right? However, the strict look on the older man’s face, combined with the predatory glint in his light brown eyes assured him he had heard perfectly well. Daring swallowed nervously, heart starting to race. He’d had this kind of fantasy before, deep within the forbidden recesses of his mind, but he’d never imagined they would ever come close to becoming reality. His thick rod started hardening slightly as he leaned over the desk with jerky, stiff movements, feeling as if he were in a dream. Mr. Dumpty grinned wide, watching the supple student stretch out over the desk. The thick, ebony wood contrasted nicely against his arms as he clung on to the opposite edge. The young boy’s tight white shirt rode up slightly, revealing his lower back and the curve of his ass, which was pointing upwards, straining against his tight denim jeans. “Don’t move.” Daring groaned slightly, feeling so utterly nervous and ridiculous. The desk was so high his feet barely reached the ground, leaving him to tiptoe unsteadily. His ass felt like a big, vulnerable target sticking behind him. Thoughts raced through his mind, images flashing before his eyes of what this new experience would be like. His dick hardened in his tight boxer briefs.

“You already know what I’m going to do to you, don’t you?” He gritted his teeth, nodding weakly, whole body tensing up. He gasped as he felt his teacher’s hands take hold of his jeans on both sides, yanking them down with a sharp tug, leaving them around his knees. He blushed furiously as the older man looked down at the outline of his ass, which was clearly visible through his underwear. They were still in the empty lecture hall, and Daring’s mouth went dry as he realized that his professor had never gone to lock the door, meaning anyone could walk in at any moment. His ears burned with shame as he imagined one of his classmates - or worse, his friends, walk into the room and witness him bent over the desk, awaiting a spanking.

"Daring, what am I going to do to you?” Incompetent rage blossomed in his heart. The evil bastard would actually make him say it out loud. He wished with all his might for his voice to come out strong and deep, manly and angry. Instead, it was weak and soft, almost meek. “Y-you’re going to...going to spank me sir.” He chuckled smugly, one hand moving to Daring’s back, holding him in place firmly. He felt his cock stiffen further, starting to press against the hard wooden desk almost painfully. There were a few moments of silence, and then a loud, sharp crack as his teacher’s hand swung through the air and made relentless contact with his sensitive behind. Daring gasped, biting his lower lip. Mr. Dumpty chuckled, starting to rapidly wallop his defenseless behind through his briefs, making him wriggle and writhe as his ass bounced, starting to color a soft pink. He hissed, breathing in sharply, desperately trying to avoid yelping and crying out in pain.

The humiliation was overwhelming, burning deep inside of him. Just as he thought he couldn’t take any more, his teacher stopped. Daring sighed in relief, relaxing his body. His joy was, however, sharply interrupted by the smugly amused voice of Humphrey. “Now that we’re done with the warm-up, let’s get to the real deal.” Daring barely had time to panic, eyes widening as he felt the soft, comforting fabric of his underwear being dragged down his thighs. Cold, hostile air touched the sensitive skin of his bare ass, and he opened his mouth to object just as a hard, wooden ruler cracked against his butt. He screamed, jerking wildly but kept in place by the older man’s hand. He’d thought the spanking earlier had hurt, but this wooden item against his ass made it seem like child’s play. Mr. Dumpty started smacking his ass rough and fast, leaving Daring no time to think or object. It was hot, hard, and painful. His body, his source of pride; so strong and powerful, was rendered completely useless as he writhed on the desk like a naughty child. Every fiber of his body was filled with shame and burning pain. Before he knew it, he was sobbing, tears streaming down his burning cheeks and yelping, incoherently pleading for mercy. Daring, a proud jock, crying like a sissy, just because his teacher was spanking him. “P-Please sir! Please, it hurts - I promise I’ll be good. P-please!”

“Such a naughty boy.” His voice was smooth. He moaned softly, the pain intermingling with pleasure as he arched his back, dick throbbing between his legs urgently. He wanted nothing more than for this feeling to never end, to never give way to the cold shower of reality and the shame he would feel once the pleasure was over. It felt so liberating, to just react naturally, humbled like a child as he bucked and wriggled on the desk, moaning and yelping and sobbing his eyes out. More than anything, Daring wanted his teacher to take him, to grab his hips and thrust deep inside of him like he were nothing but a naughty little slut. “Do you want my cock?” He shivered, blushing furiously. As his teacher spanked his ass black and blue, he found it impossible to deny just how much he desired him, just how badly he wanted him. His cock was pulsing urgently against his lower belly, just begging for him to be honest, to confess. “Y-yes sir.”

"Yes, what?”

“Yes, I want your cock, sir!” He chuckled, grabbing Daring by the back of his neck and pulling him off the desk as if he weighed nothing, forcing him down on his knees. The young student’s ass glowed bright red, as did his cheeks, streaked with tear marks. His jeans and boxers were still knotted around his knees, leaving his hard cock in clear view. Mr. Dumpty grinned, running a hand through his blonde locks as his other hand undid his pants and pulled them down enough to reveal his dick. It hung between his thighs, right in front of Daring’s face. The young jock blushed furiously, whole body tingling with humiliation as he eagerly leaned forward and licked down his professor’s length. It was his first time doing this, and he tasted musky and salty, sending shivers down his spine. And yet, Daring eagerly started licking up and down, sucking on the fat head hungrily as his teacher’s pre-cum coated his tongue. “That’s a good little slut.” Daring moaned loudly, eagerly taking him into his mouth, feeling the thick cock stretching his lips to their limit as it pulsed.

He was terrified someone would open the door and walk in, seeing him like this. On his knees, his ass bright red, sucking another man’s dick. His stomach coiled with shame and humiliation, which only served to further harden his own. His lust was far too great as he continued to greedily suck on his teacher’s hard member. Daring's hand moved down, wanting to grab hold of himself and jerk off so badly - but he gasped startled as Mr. Dumpty yanked on his hair sharply. “Don’t touch yourself without permission, you dirty boy.” He blushed furiously, feeling his cheeks burn with embarrassment as he quickly pulled back his hand. The older man chuckled, pulling away from him, eliciting a needy whimper.

He laughed mockingly, pulling the blonde up by his hair and pushing him over the desk again. “Look at you, mewling like a little whore. Begging me to fuck your naughty ass.” Daring arching up, trying to push his ass out, gesturing for his professor to fuck it. He needed it more than anything! Humphrey stroked his soft behind. Both cheeks wore a deep burgundy, slightly swollen and radiating heat. He’d be sorry every time he sat down this week. His fingers dipped into the blonde’s pink hole. It was warm and tight, and the young boy yelp out loudly as Mr. Dumpty forced his finger deep inside. Humphrey grinned, pressing deeper and curling his finger up to hit just the right spot to make him gasp. “Such a naughty, filthy boy.” Spanking his behind harshly once more, he pushed another finger inside of him, stretching the hole wider. Mr. Dumpty smirked, pulling out his fingers. “Tell me what you want.” Daring was too far-gone to deny it. Every part of his body desired this man. He wanted him to spank him more. To punish and humiliate him. He wanted to taste his delicious cock again, to stuff it into his mouth until he choked. And more than all of that, he wanted to be fucked by his teacher.

“Please fuck me sir!" He barely recognized his own voice, so lustful and submissive. A far cry from his previous cocky tones. Mr. Dumpty laughed amused, sticking two fingers into his mouth. His professor caressed his back almost tenderly, taking his fingers out of his mouth and thrusting them deep into Daring's ass, preparing and stretching it roughly. As his teacher pulled out his fingers, he slapped his ass one last time, before gripping his hips tightly. Daring tiptoed, desperately trying to give Humphrey better access to his virgin ass, moaning loudly with pure pleasure as finally, his big dick deeply pushed into him. He screamed again, loudly, his yells muffled as the older man clasped one hand over his mouth firmly, keeping him reasonably quiet. He moaned and panted anyway, trashing on the desk, desperately moving his hips to try and get him in deeper. He felt so incredibly full, stretched out as far as he could go. Mr. Dumpty started pushing in and out, roughly thrusting into his helpless ass. Who’d have ever thought that Daring would make such horribly lustful sounds while having his ass stuffed by his own teacher?

“That’s a good boy.” His voice was a deep growl, full of domination. It made Daring feel warm inside, his achingly swollen cock throbbing against his lower stomach. He was trembling as he panted his professor’s name, Humphrey pressing his face against the table. “O-Oh Mr. Dumpty!" The boy’s muscular body spammed with desire, his perfectly toned ass now covered in red marks. He raised one hand high in the air, swinging it with impressive force down against the moaning boy’s tormented cheek, leaving a dark purple print. He gasped for air, squealing helplessly as the older man started once more spanking him as before, timing the swats with his thrusts until Daring was panting, eyes shut tight and lips parted. He felt his orgasm building up, the flames of arousal burning powerfully as his balls ached to be emptied out. He gasped for air like he was underwater, completely lost to these overwhelming feelings as his teacher hit just the right spot! Finally, the combination of pain and pleasure became simply too much, and he screamed helplessly as he came all over the desk and his own stomach, squirting out hot cum. The professor dug his fingernails deep into the abused flesh of his ass and followed suit, filling him with his own sticky seed. He whimpered softly, feeling the stickiness leak out of his abused behind as his teacher pulled out, starting to fix his clothes. Daring blushed deeply, shifting off of the desk, his legs trembling. He felt like a changed man, like something awoken inside of him.

His vulnerable dark blue eyes looked up at his stern teacher hopefully. “I-is that all, sir?” Oh, how his attitude had changed so quickly. Mr. Dumpty smirked down at him, finishing the buttoning of his pants. “No, Daring, I don’t think that’ll quite do yet.” His heart was pounding wildly in his chest, and in Humphrey's eyes, showing hints of softness for the first time as his hands encircled his waist, pulling their hips together. Daring was still partially naked, his bare cock pressing painfully against his teacher’s cold metal belt. “You've been such a good boy. Taking your punishment like a good little slut.” He felt himself nod, cheeks pink. It felt so embarrassing, but so good, to give in to this man. To allow him to dominate him, turn him into his little boy. Mr. Dumpty stroked his ass soothingly, pinching it playfully. “And will you remain good from now on?” He nodded once more, hesitantly this time, bucking his hips forward slightly, wincing at the pinch. His poor ass was incredibly sore. Every time he felt like telling his professor off, like recovering his pride and arrogance, his condescending tone, Daring’s painful butt quickly brought him back to his new reality. Mr. Dumpty seemed to realize what he was considering and grabbed his ass painfully, making him squeal.

“I promise! Sir, please.” He smiled leniently, hand moving forward to grip his semi-hard dick violently. Daring’s knees buckled as he moaned loudly, falling forward against his professor’s chest. Humphrey started to stroke his cock firmly, fingers running over the swollen veins with ease as he pumped him possessively. He was full of joy at finally putting the arrogant jock in his place, giving him what he deserved. This was the exact humiliation that sent him over the edge, causing him to scream loudly as he cummed for the second time. His balls were now used and emptied. Mr. Dumpty watched him amused, as he lay on the table, completely spent.

“Well, I believe you got the message.” Daring blushed furiously, the shame hitting him like a hammer. He sat up quickly. He pulled up his underwear and pants, wincing as they scraped over his bruised behind. “I’ll see you in class tomorrow then, Daring?” He looked at his teacher shyly, nodding. Just the thought sent flashes of electricity to his crotch. Mr. Dumpty smirked knowingly, gathering his papers as Daring grabbed his bag and ran out. Humphrey was sure he would still have many lessons to teach that boy, but he’d surely had enough fun for one day.


End file.
